


Истина Бога

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Миром правит Идея зла – бог, созданный из темных людских желаний, что скинул иных богов и ведет в их мире свою игру. Он то, к чему веками взывали люди… о, если бы они знали! МакГиллис провел бессонные ночи, размышляя, кто виной всем страданиям в мире – бог или люди. И может ли человек переиграть бога и изменить мир? Можно ли самому стать богом?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Истина Бога

Космос бороздят космические корабли, колонии добрались чуть ли не до края Солнечной системы; в век, когда все держится на технологии, никто уже не верит в божественное происхождение их мира. МакГиллис Фарид тоже не верил, пока в руки не попала книга об Агнике Каеру – та самая, настоящая.

Тяжелая обложка, обтянутая кожей, хрупкие, осыпающиеся страницы, местами залитые давно потемневшей кровью… удивительно, что все это выдержало триста лет. А ведь он ее обнаружил совсем не в книжном хранилище.

Миром правит Идея зла – бог, созданный из темных людских желаний, что скинул иных богов и ведет в их мире свою игру. Он то, к чему веками взывали люди… о, если бы они знали! МакГиллис провел бессонные ночи, размышляя, кто виной всем страданиям в мире – бог или люди. И может ли человек переиграть бога и изменить мир? Можно ли самому стать богом?

Быть богом – какая же заманчивая мысль: иметь контроль над самим пространством, его физикой! Он в один миг мог лишить их всех преимущества, просто не дав возможность двигателям Охаба работать без своего благословения. Реакторы тоже его интересовали: ни один новый реактор не мог сравниться с теми, что использовали для Гандамов. Однажды, коснувшись реактора разобранной для ремонта Гримгерды, он понял, почему… за силу нужно платить чем-то дорогим. Жертвоприношение богу за миг силы. Он отдернул руку, которая, казалось, была испачкана в крови, но никто, кроме него, так и не увидел выжженого знака жертвы.

Сколько жизней было отдано Баэлю? Агнику тоже забрал этот прожорливый алтарь бога; бог не ведает жалости, и итогом всегда будет смерть. А МакГиллис Фарид хотел жить и властвовать. Баэль – ключ, но умирать за победу в его план не входило! Он потерял покой, ища в самых древних местах ответ на вопрос – как стать сильнее, как стать равным богу!

К нему приходили странные сны, полные крови, насилия и силы. То он возвышался над пылающим поместьем, где корчился «отец», то заседал в залитом кровью зале собрания «Гъяллахорна», где сопротивляющиеся старики были обезглавлены. Он просыпался, словно выныривал из болота – тяжело дыша, покрытый липким потом, переполненный… ужасом и торжеством.

Сон перед вылетом на Марсианскую базу был особенным.

_Фарид стоял подле трона, обнаженный по пояс, на голову давил тяжелый венец, а в руках… нож мясника. К нему в полном обожании тянули руки все, кто был связан с ним, кто доверял, считал своим._

_– Ну же, режь, – он не видел, кто давил на плечи и шептал на ухо, но его снова обуяло то торжество, то ощущение силы и власти. И плата за них – назначена. Фарид поднял нож и.. в отражении не увидел ничего, кроме себя, облитого черной броней, мерзкого и жуткого. Белый мрамор дворца – не камень, а кости, из мяса – трон, и вдох принес запах разложения._

Крик слышало все поместье, но, как всегда, никто не пришел. МакГиллис собирал вещи и не понял, как в форменной куртке оказалась эта вещь – уродливый красный камень; не было времени размышлять, откуда эта штука, он и так опаздывал. Камень отправился в чемодан вместе с формой и пилотным комбинезоном. Его еще трясло и тошнило от сна – все было так правдоподобно… Присутствие живого, целого и возмущенного Бодуина вернуло к реальности. Он еще ничего не совершил и… мало, мало той силы, что предлагали ему во сне! Снова становиться чьей-то рукой? Никогда!

Фарид снова листал осыпающиеся страницы, а уродливый камень смотрел на него со стола; МакГиллис был уверен – это яйцо с очертаниями глаз, носа и губ было живым. Арвай оставил предупреждение, он свою схватку с богом не выиграл, лишь смог остановить уничтожение мира.

Бог устанавливает судьбу, от нее сложно уйти, но можно сопротивляться. Все-таки придется рискнуть жизнью, ведь больше у него ничего нет. Красный камень был отправлен в полет в заросли марсианской кукурузы. Интересно, примет ли бог отказ?

Фарида захватили события на Марсе; он и забыл об уродливом камне, ведь нашлись те, чьими руками он сможет изменить мир. У них была сила и жажда жизни, в их руках было древнее вспоенное кровью чудовище – Барбатос. Однажды он говорил с их пилотом – сущий мальчишка, но сильный, словно демон. Микадзуки рассказал, что видел, когда пребывал без сознания, подключенный к монстру.

_Он видел затмение – земная Луна скрывала багровое Солнце, мир погрузился в полную темноту. Поле сражения усеяно разбитыми машинами, и их рвут на Мобильные брони. Отчаянье – глухое, тяжелое, всюду запах смерти, эфир заполнен стенаниями и мольбами о спасении. Он мог только смотреть, как кровь стекается к нему, к Барбатосу. И Четыре тени явились из воронки в небе – оказывается, есть вещи чернее самой тьмы._

_Голоса… они звали и предлагали силу, но Мика ощущал отвращение и ужас – как можно присоединиться к такому, как можно отдать им своих людей?! И в последний момент, когда демоны, назвавшие себя Рукой Бога, были совсем близко, пилот Барбатоса отдал приказ – начать орбитальную бомбардировку. И мир померк… осталась только тьма._

Больше Мика не видел этого, но оно врезалось в память. Пилот «Теккадана» не придавал этому никакого значения, это все случилось так давно и не с ним. Его волновало лишь то, что происходит сейчас.

Фарид знал, что это за день – день, когда люди начали побеждать обезумевшие машины. И когда Луна серьезно пострадала, но люди не переиграли бога.

– Мне кажется, ты знаешь, что это, – в руку Фарида лег тот самый камень.

МакГиллиса пробрал нервный смешок; пилот «Теккадана» уже ушел, техники закончили работу, погасили свет, а он так и сидел на ограждении ремонтного дока и смотрел на камень в руке… кажется, камень смотрел в ответ. Конечно, ему никто не поверит, если он расскажет об истинном устройстве мира, а ведь все это снова повторится. Фарид долго хохотал во тьме ангара, а демон с укором взирал сверху вниз, источая страдание поглощенных жертв.

И МакГиллис шагнул во тьму, начав эксперименты с людьми и реакторами. И вот перед ним возвышается рукотворный монстр с сознанием человека. Ему ничуть не жаль мальчишку, столь обуянного гневом, что даже смерть не смогла его прибрать. Но слишком мало было этого гнева, чтобы питать реактор и броню – Эйн проиграл Барбатосу.

Фарид наблюдал этот бой под ногами машин, совсем не боясь, что раздавят – богу он еще нужен. Бахелит – мерзкий камень, контракт, висел на груди поверх формы. И в какой-то момент бахелит начал кровоточить, Фариду послышались голодные завывания. Микадзуки поддался обещанию силы и отдал часть себя как жертву. Это МакГиллис узнает потом, а видел он лишь как одно чудовище рвет другое. Разлетались здания, осколки секли опрометчивых военных, неосторожные шаги сражающихся давили автомобили и мобильных рабочих, отлетала в сторону крошащаяся броня. Фарид смотрел на этот хаос безразлично и не шелохнулся, когда у ног вонзился обломок кабины Эйна.

– Мало, – он отвернулся и ушел с поля боя.

Люди чинили препятствия, он не мог достичь Баэля, что тоже проник в его сны – но даже там он не мог добраться до его кабины. Рустал Элион вел свою игру – знает ли этот старик истину мира? Что им самим никогда не прекратить самоуничтожение человечества, вечные войны и пирование на костях… Хотя Элиону все это было выгодно, он держал свою власть умением вести игры престолов. Компромат, подкуп, игра на провокации. Фарид его уважал и ненавидел за то, что не желает изменить мир к лучшему, продолжая потворствовать тьме в человеческих сердцах.

Он начал убирать со своего пути всех, кто мешает, тянет назад. Отдал в жертву Барбатосу Карту, а сам сразил Кимариса. Его меч в тот день замер над кабиной, но не опустился, лишь отрубил голову доспеху. Голодные души выли хором, но он старался их не слушать. Он сильнее этого!

Гаэлио наверняка проклял его, предательство названого брата он не смог принять. Теперь, казалось, бахелит душит даже снятый и закинутый в шкаф. Фарид снова пытался выкинуть камень, но тот неизменно на утро находился там, где он засыпал. Ему теперь не предлагали, теперь он видел, что будет, если откажется.

_Он прикован к башне, со стертых запястий льется кровь, а под ним ров, заваленный гниющими телами с метками жертвы. Его тошнит, все тело сводит судорога боли, он больше не может выносить свой вес, но сил уже нет, только глухое черное отчаянье. Он хочет умереть, прекратить это все! До горизонта – выжженая марсианская пустыня, и две луны готовятся скрыть за собой солнце._

_– Я тебя сожру! – взвыл Фарид раскрывающей пасть тьме из последних сил и давясь собственной кровью, хлынувшей горлом._

Он проснулся с привкусом крови на губах, камень давил грудь и холодил.

– Сожру, – повторил Фарид; он не сдастся, пока не поглотит этого чертова бога, пока не подгребет под себя все!

Его в совете Лордов считали не то безумцем, не то бунтарем. Старики не знали, что он отдал демонам их детей, инче бы растерзали прямо на совещании, а он продолжал бесстыже смотрел им в глаза и дерзил. Что эти едва шевелящиеся мощи сделают ему после того, что показывал ему бог? Он ухмылялся и крутил прядь волос в пальцах, просто нарываясь на рык Рустала Элиона. Однако тот тоже лишь ухмылялся и смотрел в глаза.

«Ты что-то знаешь об истине, старик?!»

– Это вам мой дар, – в конце совещания, когда все вышли, он положил перед Элионом бахелит и, сверкая улыбкой-оскалом, удалился. Это свершится – вот-вот он завладеет силой, силой грешника.

Дверь закрылась, и в кабинете остался старик с дрожащими руками, чье время на исходе, а столько не сделано. Он тянул ладонь к бахелиту словно к ядовитой змее, что может ужалить. Элион знал правду о трехсотлетней катастрофе, разыскал обрывки записей переговоров с пилотом, личные дневники и черновики Агники.

Рустал схватил камень, все сложилось воедино – ключ у него в руках. И он совсем не собирается шагать в пасть тьме, он слишком стар, чтобы страдать – чем дольше живешь, тем больше ценишь свою жизнь. Есть молодые, безумные, озлобленные. А ему останется кем править, в мире с богом или без.

И когда все подошло к кульминации, когда до двойного затмения над Крайзом оставалось всего ничего, Фарид добрался до Баэля. За спиной два демона сражались. Брат назвался Видаром и нес месть.

– Не моя вина, но скоро я встречусь с богом.

Гаэлио очень рвался помочь умереть, его жертва и жертва Барбатоса теперь были равны. Эйн – его сознание не растворилось, осталось привязанным к этому миру, а тело давно поглотил гандам.

«Какой же ты монстр, Далтон… А ты, братец, скоро все увидишь».

Кабина Баэля захлопнулась, началось подключение. Крики и изломанные тени жертв, принесенных, чтобы напоить машину силой, его не смутили, зато ощущение мощи, что разлилось по телу, вызвало полный восторг. На миг он позволил себе закрыть глаза и рухнуть в бездну.

_Побег на вершину башни – внизу бушуют мобильные брони, один за другим замолкают соратники; черное солнце, алые от пролитого топлива и человеческой крови холмы. Успеть, завершить начатое, пока у погрызенного демонами тела еще есть силы! Он должен быть уже мертв, сердце не бьется._

_Вот она, вершина башни – в исступлении он тянется к черному солнцу, но силы кончаются раньше, машина пожирает его._

Холод и боль, сердце пропустило удар, он заставил усилием себя задышать – это было не с ним.

«Не повтори моих ошибок, не умирай раньше времени».

Фарид смотрит, пылающий скелет – Агника. Тот, кто правил всем и все потерял.

«Я отдам тебе все, что у меня осталось».

– Я не умру! – этот крик окончательно пробудил древнее чудовище. Видар и Барбатос отступили под аурой его мощи.

«Теккадан» умирал там, под серным солнцем, Затмение свершилось – из тьмы явились четверо Ангелов их мира, они принесли с собой всю тьму человечества. Рустал Элион отдал в угоду богу своих – и союзников, и врагов, он слышал, как молят о спасении клейменные. Немного жаль Бодуина, но тот, кого поглотила месть, не нужен в новом идеальном мире. Бахелит в его руке зашелся в торжествующем крике, и все, кроме него, на корабле пали на колени, закрывая уши в ужасе и отвращении. Кто-то еще умрет, и кровь эта ляжет в сотворение нового Ангела.

– Приди же к нам, бог, – монстры, имевшие облик доунслеев, наводнили пространство. И одновременно тьма придала сил бушевавшему на планете Барбатосу, чей облик и действия все меньше напоминали машину.

Фарид слышал вопль брата, да и его спина горела от клейма, но силы он не утратил. Отступник еще поддерживал его тело и душу – он не умрет, не сейчас!

– Ты знал?! – Гаэлио закрывал лицо, не в силах вынести вылившегося в мир насилия. Все наполнилось запахом крови, холод пробирался в сердце, и даже боль от клейма была не сравнима с этим. От зева, так похожего на черную дыру, тянуло хтонической яростью, и то, что оттуда явилось, мало чем походило на святые существа.

– Знал, – Баэль протянул руку Кимарису, – по ту сторону моя цель, ты идешь?

Надежда – у Фарида она еще осталась, он так долго боролся с этим один, и вот весь мир узрел истинное лицо этого мира, но сможет ли кто-то понять и присоединиться к нему? Кимарис подал руку в ответ.

Врата открыты, у них есть время, пока еще держатся мальчишка и Барбатос. Его не смогли добить ни клеймо, ни демон, ни обстрел с орбиты.

– Сокрушите же бога во имя идеального мира, моего мира, – Рустал Элион наблюдал, как прорываются на иной план бытия гандамы. Изменится ли что-то, если они сокрушат ложного бога, что столько тысячелетий питал их мир? Элион чувствовал, как его наполняют силы. Люди слабы, а он более им не будет равен, он сделает этот мир идеальным!

_Бахелит распался на осколки…_

Из этого мира исчезли все знавшие истину бога. Ни одна жертва не вернулась; тело Рустала Элиона нашли на совершенно пустом флагмане, в руке он сжимал горсть марсианской красной пыли. Даже если из этого мира исчез ложный бог – люди не изменились.


End file.
